The Ship of Dreams
by CarrotTop of Derpibooru
Summary: Within the town of Ponyville a small, bold, carrot loving mare valantly overthrows the tyranical Mayor Mare, bringing a new age of passion into Ponyville.


The Ship of Dreams: Chapter 1

By Carrot Top of Derpibooru

Twas another sunshine saturated day within the bumbling town of Ponyville. This little area was home to a myriad of prominent ponies within Equestria. Bon Bon, Lyra, Octavia, my Equestrian sister, even the saviors of Ponyville resided here. The streets were continueously filled with a multitude of happy characters going about their business; street merchants sold their trinkets and snacks, prostitutes their bodies. Within the town's square the mayor (and local pimp) had just began to finish her speech condemning the evils of masturbating to human porn when a small Pegasus flew high above her stand.

A moment spent resulted in the tan authority figure being drenched in copies of humanized artwork of the Princesses. Each image contained some form of lewdness; one contained the two sisters inserting a dildo into another human guard's tight anus, another portrayed them suckling on each other's nipples. The mayor felt warmth on her crotch while she died of a heart attack. My Ponyvillian counterpart conquered the stage while the carcass was placed into a dumpster. She called dibs on the mayor's position (Equestrain policy of first serve, first come provided many the opportunity to gain authority) and declared a new age of kinkiness. No relationship would be persecuted under Ponyville's traditional policy of burning non-heterosexual and animal fornicators at the stake any longer!

Sex became the favored pastime of Ponyville shortly after the abolition of those oppressing laws. Fornication had practically replaced hugging; one could expect at least one orgy to occur in the streets per hour. The increase in adult toys and condom sales had brought a new sense of economic prosperity to the humble town. This land was transformed gradually into the 'hotspot' of Equestria.

A small bakery entitled 'Sugar Cube Corner' was encountering a lack of customers today (A street orgy had attracted many of their regualar consumers), resulting in the boredom of one of its employees, a young miss Pinkie Pie. The pink Earth pony boredom was soon relieved once her eyes settled upon a unopened sac of flour. Her cyan pupils fiercely perused the shape of the bulky sac as she gradually neared it. She snatched it once she attached a small party hat to with string. Humming a tune, she trotted towards her bedroom.

Opening the closet and pulling on a secret latch on the floor revealed a predigous quanity of 'toys', ranging from dildos, buttplugs, and vibrators to whips, cuffs, and various socks. The necessity of remaining inconspicuous about her promiscuous nature was nullified by the recent dissolving of Mayor Mare's anti-lewdness laws, and so she fornicated freely without any fear. Once she finished binding her powdery partner to the bedposts she donned latex socks over her hooves and retrieved the riding crop. "The safe word is 'Methionylglutaminylarginytyr osylglutamylserylleucylpheny lalanylalanylglutaminyll-eucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenyl alanyvalylprolylphenylalanyl -valythreonylleucylglycylaspa rtylprolyglycylisoleucylglut amylglutaminylserylleucyllys yl-isoleucylaspartylthreonylleu cylisoleucylglutamylalanylgl ycylalanylaspartylalanylleuc y-lglutamylleucylglycylglycyli soleucylprolylphenylalanylse rylaspartylprolylleucelalany la-spartyglycylprolythreonyliso leucylglutamiylasparaginylal anylthreonylleucylarginylala -nylphenylalanylalanylglycylv alyltheonylprolylalanylgluta minylcysteinylphenylalanygll -utamylmethionylleucyalanylle ucylisoleucylarginylglutamin yllysylhistidylprolylthreony l-isoleucylpriIylisoleucylglyc ylleucylleucylmethionyltyros ylalanylasparaginylleucylval yp-henylalanylasparaginyllysylg yycylisoleucylaspartylglutam ylphenylalanyltyrosylalanyl-gutaminyllcysteinylglutamyll ysylvalylglycylavlylaspartyl serylvalylleucylvalylalanyla sp-artylvalyprolylvalylglutamin ylglutamyllserylalanyprolyph enylalanylarginylglutaminyla l-anylalanylleucylarginylhisti dylasparaginylvaylalanylprol ylisoleucylphenylalanylisole u-cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylas partylleucylleucylarginyglut am-inylisoleucylalanyylseryltyr osylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucy lser-ylarginylalanylglycylvalythr eonylglycylalanylglutamylasp araginylarginylanylalanylleu -cylprolylleucylaspaaginylhis tidylleucylvaylalanyllysylle ucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasar ag-inylglycylphenylalanylglycyl isoleucylalanylprolylasparty lglutaminylvalyllysylalanyla la-nylisoleucylaspartylalanylal anyglycylalanylalanyglycylal anylisoleucylserylglycyseryl a-lanylisoleucylbalyllsylisole ucylisoleucylglutamyyylgluta minylhistidylasparaginylisol e-ucylglutamylprolyglutamyllys ylmethionylleucylalanylalany lleucyllysylvalylphenylalaby -lvalylglutaminlylprolylmethi onyllysylalanylalanylthreony larginylserine ', my sweet". On that note she raised the riding crop high into the air while snickering audibly. After a brief moment of silence she brought it down upon hr helpless partner's chest. Another attempt to coax the sac into yelping failed and frustrated the pink dominatrix. "You can't withstand me forever!" she hissed. Again she striked down on her still immobile victim. The most recent strike tore into his skin and allowed droplets of flour to hop on the bed. By the tenth strike the crop was coated in his bodily powder. By the thirtieth she was forced to rest her arm. She still possessed another trick up her non existing sleeve; she applied some lubricant to a bullet vibrator and presented the toy to her little sac of joy. "You'll squeal for me, pet!" she demanded. She placed the now vibrating device directly over her lover's crotch. The bag could hardly withstand the torment any longer; she orgasmed the moment the toy made contact with her nethers. Her feminine powders stained the bed sheets into a new shade of white. Their session soon ended with the two lovers cuddling each other into the night.

The night soon faded into day as Rarity entered her majestic boutique. The semen coloured mare placed her tan coat (Created from the flesh of the former mayor) on a small wooden coat rack. She had just enetered her bedroom to rest when she noticed a small stallion by the name of Cunt Wrecker. She stared at the colt with wild, primitive thoughts lurking in her pupils. The white mass of pony pounced on his form and provided him a back massage with her magic. "Prepare your anus" she whispered.

End of Chapter One

Author's note: Reviews and comments on my work are the only food I am permitted to receive. Please, your contribution matters.


End file.
